United Valkyria
by Yukino Unizuki
Summary: A large international military base name 'Valkyria' in China got transported to another world with a different timeline of Earth with a war ongoing .Soon they will ally with the Principality of Gallia against the East Europan Imperial Alliance conquering anything in its path and faces something new they will never forget in their life.
1. Disappear

**Chapter 1:Disappear**

**_November 21, 2021_**

**_Somewhere In China, Hebei_**

In the green plain field,a large military base can be seen as the base was surrounded with large concrete walls and within the walls had the extra protection of steel including guard tower at every corner to guard the base and within was a huge area almost size of a small city with buildings and an airfield but not only that it also including dozen of military forces from different countries like Russian Federation,United Kingdom,Korea,Finland,Netherland and more.

The base was supposed to be US military forces only but it turns into the largest international military base in the history named 'Valkyria' accepting any military forces to be station in base 'Valkyria'.When the congress and senators who were against the foreign military to be station in US only military base know about this they begin to protest that the base was supposed to be US military forces only not for other military forces with voting were bring up but failed as the majority of the vote goes to the opposition flavor meaning any foreign military force are allowed to station at "Valkyria".

**_Valkyria High Command Office Building_**

The building was 3-story high as a place for the highest-ranking officer who in charge of the military force station in the base, inside the building a where doors can be seen with flag stickers and nameplate below the flag to be unidentified easily of whose office is it for the workers who work in the buildings or soldiers finding their high ranking officer to report on duty.

**_Inside US Commander Office_**

Inside the office, a 86 year old high ranking officer named William MacArthur held the rank of Field Marshal can be seen alone in his office doing paperwork left by his staff of reports of the arrival of supplies or more forces will be sent here in the base.

William MacArthur take part in Korean War,Russian Second Civil War and China-American War also mission in the Middle East receive many trust and respects though out the war from his own men and civilians including military from another nation as well even the presidents,his action helps more people than the UN organizations around the world as William describe it as "nothing but a puppet control by major power and greedy inside the organization including countries inside the organization doesn't give support but only help themselves." blaming on the political greed and lust for power as it was the most troubling problem,he has a spirit of leading his men as a commander to lead them in the frontline of the battlefield not worrying about his own safety of getting shot by a sniper or spies plotting to kill him when question by someone he answers "It's my job to keep as many of my men coming back alive not dead even if I'm hurt or shot."but his action makes the chain of command worry about his safety.

William takes part in China war ended 4 months ago as a commanding officer of US forces in China as the Chinese suddenly launch a full scale of war destroying anything in their path with its allies Mongolia,North Korea,Vietnam,Iran,Egypt,Pakistan and Russian Communist Party suddenly rise up but only to strike back by nations bind together outnumbering the Chinese forces by taking down its allies one at a time before aiming at China mainland for the final offensive repeating the similar history happen to begin with the United State naval invasion from Taiwan and airborne assault on Shanghai and NATO countries soon follow as well as France,UK,German,Italy invade from occupied Vietnam,Russia and Canada through Russian-China border,South Korea and Japan invade from occupied North Korea,India and Saudi through the India-China border causing China lack of manpower to protect their borders from their invader.

7 months after the invasion of China, the war was over with Chinese highest military generals sign the surrender document after American and Russian forces capture China capital city Beijing including other important capital city and military bases making the Chinese military forces have lost the will to fight on as their important capital city has been capture by their invader as well their great leader and high ranking officers recently killed by traitorous officers and soldiers who want to surrender peacefully to their enemy causing confusion and chaos among the chain of command thus making the Chinese officers have no choice but to order all their military forces to stand down to their leaders soon discuss in UN Council what to do with China and its allies but when it comes to China things get a bit complicated because the public wanted a harsh punishment on China similar to the German Empire after WW1 but harsher.

William received a message from his president while he was on a plane to Beijing for discussion with PLA high ranking officer for a term of surrender including the representative of US forces to be present at the signing of the Chinese instruments of surrender,in the message it says "We are in charge of the occupation of entire China with Canadian and Russian support because we are the only nation capable of occupying it because we didn't get hit by the Chinese ballistic missile and a large amount of money in our debt enough to buy a country, also I'm assigning you the leader of the occupation of China because I know you will get things done easily and peacefully.I'm counting on you, William. From President Arnold."

After a long travel,William arrives in Beijing Airport with his friend Colonel Nikolai representative of Russia and General Philips representative of Canada waiting for him at the airport to travel together by armored car to discuss with the Chinese officers about the term of surrender,soon they arrive at the Beijing military headquarter spared from bombardments,MPs then escort them into the room where the Chinese officers were waiting but as they arrive in the room there's only one single male teenager Chinese officer waiting for them for surrender negotiation confused foreign lone Chinese officer noticed it then explain all of his highest officers had either escape or killed by their own men leaving him the only capable officer to be the representative of Chinese forces only also told them that he was just recently promoted to Field Marshal from Corporal without any real experience of leadership and negotiation experience,the Russian,American and Canadian officers then begin with signing the Chinese Instrument of Surrender document then negotiate the term of surrender documents with the fresh young officer slowly and explaining the details clearly to avoid confusion including translation if he doesn't know whats its meaning.

3 hours of explanation and negotiation later, the young Chinese officer signed the Chinese Instrument of Surrender meaning that all military action must cease active operations at the given time following the 'act of military surrender' without delay, as it comes under effect Chinese army forces hand over all their military weapons and bases to their occupier United State along with the help of Russia Federation and Canada to turn it into their own base of operation including setting up a headquarters at the important cities to watch over the region to prevent an uprising and riots.

William first important task was to get China back on its feet as future of China is currently resting on his hands meaning any action he orders will determine the future of China,he remembers back when he was traveling to Beijing he was horrified by the ruins of cities and dozen of people homeless when their convoy pass by the ruins as his mind begin fill with the out come of country starving and tearing on the edge of the total collapse repeating when the same history of Japan after the war ended,William begins with general food distributions followed by targeted food aid along with the provision of health care,clean drinking water, and sanitation including rebuild which can be a huge step toward recovering the country then his second task was politics,he quickly gave order to all officers and MP to arrest all political classes including military officers who have a connection with the war to investigate and put them on trials then start the Decommunification to get rid of Chinese society, culture, press, economy, judiciary, and politics of the Communism then set up a trustful democratic government but since William was not a professional politician he passes it to his trusted political staff to be in charge of it. As the years went on, William step by step leaping toward the rebuilding task has succeeded with help of Russia, Canada, and is now back on its feet with a booming economy and a fresh new army China Republic Army including a trustable democratic government by the people's vote the first free election in China and after his task was complete Military occupation was called off under William orders.

As China is back on its feet many people from Taiwan begin planning to move into the mainland or visit their mainland for the first time,some of the old generations who fled from the mainland after the defeat of the KMT during the Chinese civil war return back to their homeland to search for their old lost family or visit the historical sites due to travel ban because of both country relationship. The border problem suddenly came up when an Indian general bring up the topic during a meeting including the ASEAN countries for the South China Sea claims but was quickly solved and sooner later annexed countries Tibet and East Turkestan call out for independence but once again was solved quickly as the new Chinese government allows them to be independent with votes.

Russia and Canada soon begin to pull out all their military forces in China after Military Occupation was ended as well as the United State but leaving one military base at Hebei in case anything an uprising sprung up and that is base 'Valkyria' the largest military base in the history built by United State Army Engineers ordered by William himself to house dozen of military personal and vehicles even an airfield including underground.

Peoples begin to believe there will be peace forever but William feels this is just the tip of the iceberg.

*Sound of phone ringtone*

William phone begin to sound on the table while he was doing paperwork surprising him as it was a sudden call then he looks at the clock hanging above the door showing "7:54 am", he put down the pen and check who's calling him in this early in the morning

[Incoming Call Charlotte Emillya]

William then answer the call"Hello Emi"

"Hey お父さん(Father)...how are you in China right now?" a sound of Japanese voice greet in English with the sound of sea save can be heard behind the background

"I'm good Emi and judging by the sound in the background I'm guessing your task force is heading somewhere?"ask William as he stands up from the chair and turns around to look outside the windows behind him of the view of the inside military base.

"はい(Yes)...we are heading to Hawaii to dock at Pearl Harbor for repair because Big-E left propeller unable to work all the sudden so two of our Destroyer USS Warlord and USS Ani has to tow her"answer Emillya as sounds of the ocean still can be heard.

"I see...our Big E need to be laid down for days to repair the propeller."Said William as he continues looking outside the window view of the inside military base"Oh by the way Emi, did you reci-"

A sigh can be heard from her interrupt what William was about to say"お父さん...i receive the package u sent to me were a week ago..."

"O...oh.."William forgot that he sent her a gift weeks ago due to his current position his in right now making him unable to visit her face to face rather than using video calls.

"お父さん, please...retire from the military"Emillya pleased her father"your condition is slowly getting worst to serve and command your men anymore."

"I know, I know...its just...i still can't put down everything"William convinces her that he still can't let go of what he's doing.

Emillya sigh after hearing what her father said"Knew you're gonna said that..."then a moment of silence before she talks again"If i heard anything happen or sick again,i will be telling him to dismiss you from the army."

"Yeah,yeah..."reply William as he scratches his head.

William daughter then decide to change the conversation "L...lets change the subject...did any-" suddenly she pauses as she was interrupted by a male voice calling out for her.

"Admiral, you are needed at CIC(Combat Information Center)."

"Ah, I'll call you again later Father."

"Alright, be safe i'll be waiting for your call after your done."reply William as her daughter Emillya hung up the call."Guessing I need to wait for another 4-6 days for her to come to China." smiled William as he lowers down his phone and sigh of relieve as he continues looking outside the window and notices the weather is turning dark'Looks like its gonna rain soon'

He returns back to his seat and begins to think about what her daughter just said'Maybe I should retire soon..I'm getting old to continue commanding my men..but...why I had a feeling there will be another one again?'he thought to himself in worrying about retirement

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."William answer the door and looks at the door to see who's is it

The door opens with an officer enters his office and closes the door behind him then walks toward William"Morning William."greeted the officer with a Russian Federation flag patch and rank patch of General on his uniform shoulder.

"Ah,Morning Nikolai." Willaim replies back to the Russian"Take a sit."

"Your face is telling me something is bothering you, William."Said the Russian General as he takes a sit looking at William face and notices something

William then chuckled"Well yes I do Nikolai" he replied, "it's about...retirement...you see Nikolai I'm getting too old to continue commanding my men with elderly sickness so..i have been thinking should I retire from the military.."he scratches his head

Nikolai face turns surprised upon hearing what William said"I see,"Nikolai then ask him"But have you think of transferring the command to who?Robert?"

"That I'm still thinking of who should I transfer it to...and for my retire plan...maybe just staying in-door doing potato-crouch...or go travel around the world with my daughter."

"I think your daughter gonna be real happy once she heard your gonna retire."Nikolai laughed as he remembers he meets William's daughter first time during his military visit with Chief of the Russian Navy to Pearl Harbor to attend a Joint Military Exercise talk as the talk was over she begins asks all sorts of thing about William military career because he always said, "its a secret" then she told him William is too old to continue serving the military and wanted him to tell William to retire from the military.

"Well absolutely because she has been scolding at me to retire after the end of the war,"William said in a smile as he looks at the photo on his desk taken on the runway of USS Enterprise of him in army uniform and officer hat with black shade along with his daughter in navy uniform with short skirt and thigh also wearing officer hat but navy ones.

Nikolai then turn around to see the clock above the door checking what's the time now then he stands up from the chair"Time for me to go, see you later William."he turns around and heads for the door exiting William office

"Alright see you later Nikolai."William watches him exit the office then he begins to do his paperwork again but as he about to pick up the pen to write more.

*Ring..!Ring..!*

The telephone on the table begins to sound which makes him change his mind to pick up the telephone and answer it."Field Marshal William here, who am I speaking to?"

"Morning Sir, I'm Sergeant Dallas Mike we need you at Hangar 43 there's something we need to show you, sir."

"Huh? What's going on at Hangar 43?"asked William in curious about Hangar 43

"I..don't know how to explain, sir." replied the sergeant in a confused tone

William paused for a second then said"Alright, I'll be there at Hangar 43 in about 15 minutes." and place the phone on the telephone.

He stands up from his chair and walks out his office then head down the stairs to exit the building while he was on his way out the building he greets the others officers and staffs 'Something tells me there's something going on'said to himself as he exits the building the head to the parking lot to get his personal vehicle to drive his way to Hangar 43.

* * *

**_USS Enterprise,CIC_**

Inside CIC, the crews working in CIC were in high alert looking at the radars and weather data showing signs of unknown high electromagnetic energy showing up over China out of a sudden, the crews try to make contact with 'Valkyria' to alert them but no avail.

"Admiral, we are getting a large electromagnetic signal coming from China at Hebei and we are unable to make contact with the base 'Valkyria' at China."report one of the crew looking at the display

"Contact Kunsan airbase in Korea and order them to dispatch a squad to Hebei, Now!"order Emillya as she looks at the display screen showing signs of electromagnetic energy appear over China she never seen before in her entire life

'お父さん...(Father)'

* * *

**_Valkyria,Hangar 43_**

After passing by many buildings and tents William finally arrives outside of Hangar 43,he steps out of the vehicle and looks up the sky as it getting more darker with sounds of thunder can be heard with announcer can be heard alerting everyone in base"All personal a storm is about to hi- ".He walks to the hangar and enters using the small door rather than opening the gate,after he enters he saw 3 people in uniform with a US flag patch on the shoulder looking at something with one of them had a fire extinguisher on his hand making him curious.

"Sergeant Dallas?"call out William as he walks toward them

One of them responded by turning around and salute "Sir." and soon others follow

"Your...Sergeant Dallas?"asked William

"Yes sir and take a look at this."the sergeant steps aside to let William see what are they looking at.

William eyes turn wild and stunned as he saw what's in front of him

An opened crate inside was a set of light blue beautiful female goddess armor with a rifle looking weapon and its glowing in blue flame he never seen before making him stunned.

"Wh...what is this Sergeant Dallas?"this stunned him a bit as he saw what's inside the crate

"We don't know sir, we were unloading crates of supplies and suddenly one of the crates appear out of nowhere because we completely unload every crate from the list i marked off every time we unload it then we heard sounds from inside of the crate so we crack open with the crowbar to see what's inside"answer Dallas as he points at the crowbars on the floors"and...we didn't expect it was these..?"

"S...so you're saying that this crate appears out of nowhere..?"asked William as he continues looking at it

"Correct, sir we also checked the list and the crates we unloaded 3 times, but this crate does not include on the list also it doesn't belong to anyone."reply Dallas he shows his clipboard which shows every crate freshly arrive are carefully tick by himself

"He's not lying sir, we were following with him since after entering the hangar and this crate appear out of nowhere."said one of the soldier with a fire extinguisher on his left hand

William walks to the crate and lowers his body to reaches out his hand into the crate to inspect the armors glowing in blue more closes but suddenly

*Thunder sound*

Outside it begins to rain and a flash of lightning came down from the dark clouds above the hangar striking through the hangar roof directly at the armor causing a bright flash blinding everyone inside the hangar

'What's happening?!'he begins to feel dizzy and weak then everything slowly turns darkness

* * *

**_Over the skies of Central Hebei_**

A squad of three F-35 jet fighters can be seen in the clear skies heading to Valkyria air space from Kunsan Air Base order given by Admiral Emillya to alert the base of high electromagnetic energy appears over Central China.

The leading F-35 pilot looks around his surroundings from inside the cockpit "That's weird..weather reports show there were like storms in this area..also we are already in 'Valkyria' air space but I'm not receiving a transmission from the tower."said the lead pilot

"Should we try to contact the tower?"suggested one of the F-35 pilot flying at the right

"Hang on..let me try"the leading pilot then try to contact the tower"This is Sky-1 from Kusan Air Base to 'Valkyria' do you read me?"asking through the flight helmet.

(No Response)

"This is Sky-1 from Kusan Air Base to 'Valkyria' do you read me?"the pilot asks again

(No Response)

"Something is wrong...everyone split up, report if you found anything."order the lead pilot

The jet fighters then break off the formation begin searching for the base around the Hebei region.

_10 minutes later..._

"This is Sky-2 I spotted something..."report Sky-2

"Sky-2 What is it you have found?"asked the lead pilot Sky-1

"Its...a giant crater...i think Base Valkyria has disappeared."report the pilot in an unbelievable voice as the pilot flies his jet at low altitude to inspect the giant crater.

* * *

**Disclaimer:i don't own Valkyria Chronicles and other Anime's**


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 2:Encounter**

**105th US Tank Platoon 'Blue Phoenix'**

"Does anybody know where the fuck are we right now?" started one of the US tank crew standing inside M1 Abrams loader hatch as he looks into the map on his hands.

"Hell do I know man, I don't remember there's a town or village with weird windmill call..'Bruhl'?"Reply a US Marine holding M249 on his hands as he looks at the sign with the word 'Bruhl 5km' pointing at the town ahead with a big windmill.

A small tank platoon consists of 5 M1A2 Abrams with a platoon of US Marine is currently on the road inside the forest with marines dismounting on their tank to look at the town ahead of them, their mission was to patrol an area far away from the base and search for enemy hideouts to root out any terrorist, after entering through the forest they discover a town they never saw before and not included in the map also during the briefing the officer didn't even mention a town called "Bruhl" far away from the base.

"Alright people gather around!" yelled Lieutenant Michael Tommy leader of 6th US Platoon standing beside the lead tank with a map on his hand.

Marines begin to gather in front of him to listen to what his about to say while the tank crews staying inside their own tank.

"We are going to enter that town call 'Bruhl' ahead of us" he points his hand at the town called 'Bruhl' "and gathers information about it since we don't know anything about the town exists before, Any question?" he asks his men

One of the marines raises his hand and asks "Sir, aren't we going to inform our base about it? Since we don't know anything about the town ahead of us?"

"Well..about that, there's something wrong with the communication when I try to make contact with the base or our high command in the office so we are unable to confirm the town call 'Bruhl'." answer Micheal as he looks at the marine ask him and return face the crowd in front of him"We just need the information about the town ahead of us then we head back to our base and report it since we don't know what's awaits us deep inside the town, any more question?" Micheal as he questions his men.

The marines in front of Michael stay silent only the sound of tanks engine and leaves falling from trees around them.

"Outstanding, mount up!"Micheal shout out

Crowds quickly disperse heading back to the tanks and mount back on the tanks they were sitting on including Michael himself climbing back on the lead tank.

As he climbs back on the Abrams, the commander hatch opened from the inside with a man wearing a black balaclava and tank helmet pop up from inside then turn around "So what's the plan, Michael?" asked Carl Yorty a former friend of Michael and tank commander of the Abrams his on

"Well we are going to enter that town ahead and get information since we don't know anything about it then we head back to base and report about it." Michael answer as he sits on the top behind the turret as he flips the map into a small size then put inside his pocket" still unable to contact our base?" asks back Michael as he looks behind at Carl

"Nope" he nodded his head then reply" Something is preventing us to contact our base."

"Hm...i don't like this..." hummed Michael as he places his M4A1 on his lap "let's get information about the town then we head back to our base quickly."

"Got it." reply to his friend as he enters back inside and closing the hatch.

A while later the Abrams begin to move with the engine roars following the lead tank out the forest one by one with Marines sitting on top each tank following the dirt road to the town called' Bruhl' ahead of them not knowing what's awaits them inside the town.

'Hope it's not the town I think it is..'hope Michael as he turns his head and looks at the town they are heading towards to.

After the third war ended Chinese insurgency begins to rise during the rebuild, Michael was leading his men along with a Russian force searching for a town which was an insurgency camp with a total of 90 people living in the camp, when it was found by the group they sent a surrender paper to them plus tell them there's no point to fight anymore and guarantee them if they surrender they will be treated equally but things were not going smoothly as they angrily reject it and put up a fight until the last man and the result, in the end, was only 4 survived were children above the age of 5 and 7 the rest were dead.

'Wonder what's going on at our base too...'

* * *

_**Base 'Valkyria, Infantry Section'**_

[Attention to all engineers, the base is in critical condition all engineers head to your assigned station immediately I repeat all engineers head to your assigned station this is an emergency.]

The announcement can be heard inside the base with engineers scrambling with their gear and toolbox on hand rushing to their own assigned station after hearing the emergency announcement with confusion begin to rise up in the base of what's happening right now.

"What the hell is doing on?" asked one of the soldiers as he slowly coming out his camp confused about what's happening right now.

"I don't know man, after a small earthquake the power went out a moment ago maybe they are going to fix the broken shits cause by the earthquake." answer his bunkmate while looking at the engineers rushing to their station with their noisy toolbox.

* * *

_**Underground Pipe System Room**_

The entire room is now a hell with emergency red lights were on as pipes were broken with leaks including some pipes broke off connection with each other while other are getting overflowed almost everywhere in the room as engineers quickly put on headlamp once arrive and begin quickly check the pipes for problems and repair as fast as they can to prevent more leaks and damages in the room.

"What the hell you mean the pipe link to our water station was cut off?!"of the current pipe room engineer shouted as he looks deep into the big pipes with his headlamp link to the water station.

"We...we don't know sir! The pipes are cut off linked to the main water station and we don't know how..!" the engineer replied back who's currently checking the pipes broke off the connection with other pipes with his headlamp to get a brighter look and search a tool from his toolbox to try to fix it back together.

"Damn...I want everyone get the pipes fixed! On the double!" the leader shouted again while inspecting the pipes link to the stations as he doesn't want everything went into a shithole or getting worst by doing it slowly with reply from the engineers those working on the pipes "Yes sir!"

'Was it because the earthquake caused it...? no..it can't be..' thought the engineer as he checks deeper inside the pipe with his headlamp to get a proper look 'i need to report about this immediately...'

* * *

_**Valkyria Command and Control Center**_

_**"**_This is Valkyria Command and Control Center to The Pentagon, come in."

"Это командный центр Валькирии в московский штаб, заходи." (This is the Valkyrie Command Center to Moscow headquarters,come in)

"Ciao ciao Valkyria Command e Control Center a Roma mi leggi?"(Hello hello Valkyria Command Center to Rome do you read me?)

The place was full of Officers and Operators from different country stations in Valkyria Command and Control Center contacting their headquarters after an earthquake struck the base to report about it but they were unable to contact their headquarters at all for some reason causing confusion.

"Hey huh...Hartmut are you able to reach out to your headquarters? mine cant reach out to them"ask the American operator as he put down his headset the looks at the German at his left side

"Nein...I'm unable to contact our headquarters in Berlin at all something is going on." replied the German operator back at the American as he checks the console and screen display for any error

"Could it be the earthquake that causes the problem?" asked another operator which was a Canadian operator next to the American operator who was asking the German operator

"It can't be...the magnitude scale just about 4.5 and our engineers used strong material to build the base including best communication equipment which will not cause problems like this." answer the American operator as he gets back to work checking for any problem on console and display.

* * *

_**Valkyria Command Room**_

"Alright, can anyone tell...what the bloody hell is going on?"ask Brigadier George Solim command of all British forces in Valkyria as he snips a hot cup of tea calmly on his seat.

Inside Command Room is now filled with highest rank officer's station in base Valkyria including second in command and trusted staffs too sitting on their seats discussing what's going on right now after an earthquake struck the base.

"Earthquake, it caused communications down, pipes in the Pipe System Room are mess up and the power went out for a second," answered General Alexandre Mosse command of all France forces as he looks at other officers sitting inside the room.

"No, the magnitude scale is just 4.5 it won't cause a lot of problems because our communications equipment were the best and buildings were built with anti-earthquake materials but pipe systems yes." another officer answers call Mio Akizuma a General command of all Japanese Self-Defense Forces in base 'Valkyria' looking at the report given by his own staff standing beside him"ありがとうございました(Thank you)"thanked Akizuma as he gives back the report to his staff standing beside him after finish reading it.

It didn't take too long for the aftermath of earthquake reports to be bought into the room and begin passing the paper reports to each high ranking officers to know the status of the base including any casualty in their language when suddenly one of the General notices someone missing in the room

"Wait a minute...where's William?" asks loudly by a Polish General Henryk Pogorzelski leader of the Polish Infantry and Armour Division station in Valkyria as he looks around the room for William making him curious about him not being here.

Soon others high ranking officers noticed it and soon follows the Polish general looking around the room for Macarthur because he always present in the room no matter what even his sick or tired overcome him, he will endure it by coming here to have a meeting with them or discussion but this time he did not present making everyone in the room worry and curious about his whereabouts.

"Hey Robert, where's William? Why is he isn't here?" asked Vokstrand as he put the report papers on the table and looks at the American.

"Oh..He...is currently at the hospital receiving treatment after the earthquake because a book fell on top his head, before the earthquake happens he was searching for books to read on the bookshelf when an earthquake happens the books on top begin falling on him knocking him unconscious." answer Colonel Stephen Robert second in command of US forces in Valkyria looking at Vokstrand while answering him.

"Bloody hell, hopes he didn't get a serious injury on his head due to his age." hope the British brigadier as he read the reports given by the staffs

"I agree with you Geroge, hopes he's okay." agreed General Alexandre Mosse as he looks through the reports"blessure de tomber et des choses qui tombent dessus hein ...?(Injury from falling and things falling on them eh...?)"Mumble to himself as he reads the reports.

While every officer including the staffs was distracted by reading their reports passed by a staffs carry into the room, the second in command of US forces Colonel Robert sigh in relief and quickly wipe off the sweats on his forehead as no one catches him lying about why William isn't here.' Wonder what the hell happened to him...?'

Moments ago before he was in Command Room to take William place, He was checking the Hangars stored with expensive military pieces of equipment after an earthquake struck the base to ensure the equipment were not heavily damaged when suddenly he was called out by a Major running hasty towards him like there's a fire going on nearby, as the Major stops in front of him and catch his breath for a second before speaking he salutes at Stephen first then begin to speak"Sir, there's something very...very urgent I need to tell you."

Stephen salute back looks at him confused "Huh..., what is it?" the American Colonel asks in a confused tone

"It's about Field Marshal William, sir" Answer the Major as he put his hand down slowly

"What is it about him?" Stephen asks again wondering what is it about William.

"He can't attend the current emergency meeting after the earthquake so you are needed to take his place" the Major answer again as he wipes the sweats coming down his forehead

"What?" Stephen was surprised about him unable to attend the emergency meeting because William will always be at the meeting no matter what

"Well..." the major scratch his own head before explaining to him "You're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you, sir" the officer wipes his forehead again as sweats coming down again then begin explaining everything to him

And now here he is, confused after listening to the explanation by his men plus begins to worry about William's mental health now'I need to go check on him after this meeting is over...' then he realizes something' or not since this meeting going to be a long hour since there going to be a lot of question and reports including discussion coming up...' thought to himself as he looks at other commanders busy looking at their reports pass by the staff just now or discussing before looking at his own report given the staff passed to each commander inside the room.

* * *

'Where..am i?'William finds himself alone in a void of darkness everything around him is nothing but darkness' how did i...end up here? Did I died?' he remembers he was at Hangar 43 before a thunder strike then a bright flash'I guess...i died?'he slowly looks around his surroundings and saw a Wooden frame door..mysterious appear behind him stunned him for a second.'a door?Hmm..should i open it?Ah fuck it...i face a lot of danger in my damn days anyway.' he opens the door and what he saw behind the door was a town in blazing flames during the night with dead bodies lying on the ground around shocking him.

'Jesus Christ..!'he quickly look behind him and noticed that he was no longer in the void of darkness anymore but a normal living room as he looks back at the burning town outside the door he suddenly felt a strong push behind making him stumble out the house then the door closes behind him with a strong force causes him to glances behind to see who or what pushes him but no one is behind him.

He begins to feel the amount of heat around once he was outside the house he was in before 'i feel like I'm being burned due the amount of heat around me and wonder is there anyone still alive...' said to himself and look around his surrounding for anyone still alive's but only burning houses and dead bodies around the area answers his question 'Guess not...'

William walks to a nearby dead body then crouches beside to take a closer look 'Sorry' apologize to the dead body as he turns the body 'looks like I'm in a medieval place' It was a male about the age of 20 wearing medieval clothes with a slash mark on his front chest and throat been slice open but what's more horrifying was his eyes still open meaning he likely survived the slash on his chest but only get more painful death as the attacker wants to see him suffer more while he's dying as William can imagine a painful death for this young man, William then puts his hand on the dead body face to gently close his eyes 'poor young man...suffer a painful death while he was dying'.

Suddenly he heard a loud female scream ahead of him causing him to stand up and run towards the sound to investigate the sound source, after a long run he heard another loud scream making William stop in his track and the sound source he heard came from an alleyway at his left side but before moving to the sound source to investigate he pull out his customized Glock 19 with special attachments from his gun belt holster specially made only for him by a weapon professional, with his handgun pull out he quickly went to investigate it by entering the alleyway with his Glock ready to fire at anything in self-defense.

* * *

**105th US Tank Platoon 'Blue Phoenix'**

As the column slowly advances toward the town named 'Bruhl' Michael pulls out his binocular to look ahead of the road and quickly notice a small group of people dresses as civilian carrying something looks like their belongings were heading towards them on the same road with horses pulling the wagon making him curious about it because he notices the style they were wearing was a bit off and horses pulling the wagon age were already ended because of technology advance replacing horses with trucks to make delivery more fast and easy.

Michael puts down his binocular then knock loudly on commander hatch the call out his friend Carl, a few second later the command hatch opened from the inside with his friend head slowly comes out from inside "What is it Michael?" he question as he turns his head around with his tank helmet.

"I want u to stop the tank there's civilian coming towards us, we might get some information about the town we are currently heading to," said Michael as he watches the civilian slowly approaching.

The tank commander looks at where he's looking to see the same thing Michael sees "Got it." replies Carl as he enters back inside the compartment but before he enters back he looks back again at Michael "Oh by the way, can you use the earpiece next time rather than knocking on the hatch to call me out?" requested Michael friend.

Michael then smirks and told Carl "Nah, it's my habit to call u out by knocking on ur hatches because u and your crews somehow able to hear it even with those noisy engine sounds."

Carl responds "Man ima knock on ur helmet, door, or anything every time I call u if u keep knocking on the hatch to call me out" he jokes before entering back inside the main compartment and closes the commander hatch.

After hearing the joke, people's riding on the tank laugh or smirk including Michael himself "Alright stop laughing you boys Harry, Cooper you're coming with me." Michael orders his man with a response from them "Got it, sir" "Yes sir."

A few seconds later, the tank came to a stop with Michael disembark from the tank followed by his men Harry and Cooper with their M4A1 in sling carry position walking toward the approaching civilian to get some information from them to know more about the town the column heading towards to, as Michael, Harry, and Cooper get closers and closers towards the approaching civilians they were able to see their faces showing confused expression which makes the US three soldiers rise their eyebrows.

"Do you noticed it, sir..?" Harry ask behind Michael

"Yes I did notice it Harry" He answers back "You two stay here, I'll do the talk alone" he ordered both his men

"Yes Sir." "Roger that." replied the two soldiers as they stop following Michael and stay behind to let their commander do the talking.

Michael walks in front of the small column of civilians and rises his hand palm to signal stop which the front row wagon followed by people walking with their belongings stopped and staring at him confused and scared for some reason which Michael able to know the reason why they were scared 'Maybe they were scared of the Abrams behind me...' He puts down his hand and approaches closer to them "Who's are the leader leading the column?" he asks out loudly at the crowds and waits for the leader to respond back.

A few moments later a male voice answers his question" I am", An elderly male walks out from the crowd and politely ask Michael back" Before you ask any questions, may you tell us who are you and the peoples behind you?"

'Huh..? They don't know about us...?Hm...' this confused Michael a bit after hearing what the old man ask but still, he will answer his question" I'm Lieutenant Michael Tommy and we are the US Army Force."

After telling them, peoples in front of the American raise their eyebrows after hearing what he just said it started a small number of people talk to each other quietly" _United States?""The Vinland? what are they doing in Gallia?"_ the elderly leader asks him questions was stunned and confused for a second showing expression of confusion.

Michael then noticed it 'Are they seriously don't know anything about us?Hmm...let me try to ask what country we currently in' thought to himself" I have answered your question, now I will ask back." said Michael before starting asking the leader of the column a question "Do you know what country are we in right now?"

"You are currently in Gallia" the leader of the convoy answers him" and behind us is a small town name 'Bruhl'" points the small town behind "a small border town near East Europan Imperial border"

The American Lieutenant dumbfounded for a second after hearing what did the elder leader just said"Wait wait wait wait wait...what do you mean Gallia and East Europan Imperial?" he asked confusedly.

"The soil you currently standing on is Gallia, young Vinland." said the elderly leader in a clear voice to avoid misheard.

"Uh...Excuse me?Im...American not...Vinland, sir?" Michael corrected what the elderly said in a confused tone.

While Michael was talking with the leader, the other two American soldiers who follow him Harry and Cooper whisper to each other after hearing the conversation behind Michael

"_Vinland? Is that old man talking about us..?" Harry _whispers to his buddy with his SCAR-L on his shoulder

"_Uh...maybe? But...why call us Vinland instead of calling us American..?_" Cooper whispers back before slowly lower himself to sit and place his M4A1 next to his right shoulder.

when Michael about to ask more about the country they are currently in including other information, the windmills inside the town suddenly explode which caught everyone attention and soon followed by small explosions inside the town with gunfire echo, panic soon started as people begin screaming and running with their belongings or whipping their horses to move with the wagon fear of being killed which Michael and two of his men follow quickly move out their way to avoid getting pushed including the elderly whom Michael was talking as well "The Imperials are coming!" "Run!"

Michael turned to face the elderly man and shout "You get your peoples out of this place! Now!" which he replies in a shocked tone "R...right...!" and quickly rushes ahead of the panicking peoples as other two of his men behind him runs up from behind and Cooper asks loudly due to people screaming and shouting for their lives near them "What's your order, sir?!"

"I want you two to get into the town to find out what's the situation inside the town!" he ordered them before to contact with his tanker friend with walkie talkie while the two of his men run ahead of him with their guns ready as both of them enter the town "Carl, I want you to get your girls here! On the double!" after contact with his tanker friend he switches the channel to talk with his second in command Master Sergeant Tob Jacob "Sergeant Jacob I want every man to gather on me after the tank stopped."

a few seconds later, all civilians have run away from the war zone leaving only the military themselves as the tanks arrive and stop beside him with soldiers quickly disembark from the tank and gather in front Michael then his second in command Master Sergeant Jacob salute him and ask him for order "What's your order, sir!" while the tanks continue to move toward the town to take positions after soldiers disembark from their tanks

Michael then start to give out orders by shouting loudly and doing hand gesture "I want 5 men to stay with each tank for support while others follow me into the town!" pointing at the town behind "Now, let's move people!" Michael begins to run towards the town with his men following behind without questioning his order.

* * *

**Inside the town of Bruhl**

"A...Alicia!We need to retreat! There's too many of them and we are unable to ho-"Shouted the Town Watcher as his head got hit with a hail of bullet due to his head exposed widely killing him instantly even with the helmet protecting his head while taking cover behind the wall of sandbags.

Small size of Bruhl Watchman was holding off a large squad of imperial soldiers to buy their people more time to escape but unable to hold on for long as one by one getting picked off by Imperials and their arsenal was just Rifles and 2 old dusty leftover Gallian Light Tank from First Europan War but was quickly destroyed by single Imperial Light Tank due to the tanks mechanic failure making it immobilize and stop working completely.

Alicia is now alone by herself with her Gallian-1 rifle as bullets keep flying over the sandbags 'D..dammit...if only the military supplies us more equipment and ammo in case of Imperial invasion we would have more chance to hold them off!' she screamed inside her thought as she loads a fresh clip into her rifle to hold off the Imperial troops as long as possible to buy more time for civilians living in the town to reloaded her rifle she peeks through a hole of a sandbag to see where and how many Imperial troops are there rather than exposing her head over the sandbag.'2 Imperial at the left...3 more on the right...' after seeing where the Imperials are she quickly rose up from behind of the sandbag and fires at the closest Imperials killing 1 at her left side then quickly crouch down behind the sandbag as the Imperials fires back at her upon seeing their comrades killed by her.

'3 more Imperial left...it sho-' suddenly a grenade falls in front of her thrown by an Imperial to blow her cover or kill her with the explosion 'Shit!' she quickly tries to reach the grenade falls in front of her and throws back at the Imperials but someone was faster than her.

"Hang on kid"

A man dresses in a tan combat uniform with a weapon that looks like a machine gun she has never seen before in her life pick up the grenade that Alicia was going to and quickly lob the grenade away then crouch down next her right and other one dress in same combat uniform but with tan color weapon crouch beside him "You alright kid?" ask the man that picks up the grenade and lob away saving her from the grenade explosion.

"I...I'm fine...and who the hell are you guys?!" she asks loudly while looking at them surprised cause two-man dresses in weird clothing came out of nowhere

"We are the US Marines lady!" answered the man as he asks back while peeking carefully over the wall of sandbags "now tell me what the hell is going on here! and who the hell are those people attacking?!"

'Vinlands soldiers? what the hell are they doing in Gallia?' thought to herself as she remembers Gallia never allow foreign military to enter their country unless approved by the Gallian Military and Gallian Administer.' Unless...ugh...this is not the time to think why Vinlands are in Gallia Alicia!'but as she looks at one of their shoulders she was able to see the Vinlands flag patch.

Alicia quickly snaps out of herself and answers the soldier question call 'US Marines' "Imperials! They have started invading Gallia!"

"Imperials? Who the heck are the Imperials? The people wearing in weird Medieval Armor?" the same Marine asks again as he stops peeking over just in time as hails of bullet flies over the wall of sandbag they are taking cover behind and look at Alicia" Also who are you? u looked alike a Militia."

"Oh..I...I'm Alicia Melchiott, a team captain of this Town Watch, not a Militia!" she said loudly while hails of bullets files over them.

"I'm Private Harry Duncan, US Marine" The Marine with Tan weapon introduce himself

"And I'm Cooper Allen, US Marine...uhh the same rank as him." other Marine introduces himself in a weird way with his black weapon attached with a weird scope and something underneath the gun barrel.

"So..Alicia right? Listen" Harry said "After they have stopped firing, we hit em" he readies his weapon to fires at the Imperial after shooting has stopped "got it?"

Alicia then nods "Got it" reply to Harry as she ready her weapon as well.

Harry then turned to his battle buddy Cooper next to him "You aim at the left, I'll aim at the right." hand gesture by point his hand left and right while talking

"Alright" his battle buddy agreed with his weapon ready too

A few moments later the shooting has stopped meaning that Imperials might have depleted their clips and started reloading at the same time or stopped firing to wait for their enemy to come out from their cover.

"Now!" shouted Harry

Alicia and the Marines quickly crouch up from their cover and begin firing at the Imperials soldiers as soon after they come up from their cover, this surprised some of the Imperials soldiers whos still reloading their weapon while others who still had bullets inside their weapon clip try to return fire but by the time they pull the trigger they were shot by both Marines including the ones just finish reload or reloading their weapon.

After the Marines killed the Imperials they look at their target for a second to see are they still moving to conform killed while Alicia was stunned and surprised about their combat performance as she didn't even get to fire a single shot at the Imperial soldiers but more surprisingly they didn't even miss a single shot this leave Alicia saying "Wow..." but not for long when a loud sound of the engine can be heard and this means one thing for them.

"Tank!" Harry said aloud as he saw a tank he never has seen before came into his view moving towards them down the road along with some Imperial troops following behind taking cover."Hey, Cooper! Fire a smoke grenade at the tank or we going to get blown up sky high!"

"Yeah, I'm on it after u said there's a tank!" response Cooper as he loads up a smoke grenade into the under-barrel grenade launcher and aims at the approaching Imperial tank while Alicia confused what is he doing with weird attachment under the gun barrel "Firing!" said aloud as he fires at the Tank.

After the grenade round makes contact with the tank Armor it explodes into thick smokes blinding the tank driver vision unable to see where his going including the gunner unable to see the target same goes to the commander too just according to Harry but opposite of not getting fired at it, it begins firing at random directions with its cannon and machine gun causing the two Marine and the town watcher to take cover behind the wall of sandbag again.

"What the hell did you fire at the tank to causes it firing at the random direction at us?!"Alicia asks Cooper who fires a smoke grenade at the tank.

"It's a smoke grenade rou-"

One of the shots hits the wooden Gate destroying it instantly, this shocked Alicia about it because the Imperial tank can now move into the town main street without obstacles blocking its way, but suddenly a Tan tank move through the destroyed wooden gate that Alicia never saw before questioning herself is it Friendly or Imperial but then Harry answers her question.

"Don't worry it's one of ours," said Harry looking at the Tank"M1A4 Abrams our pride MBT" explains to Alicia as she watches the tank stops between the destroyed wooden gates.

Another rouge shot fires from the Imperial tank and hits the Abrams, Alicia thought the Abrams tank was finished but she's wrong as she looks closely at the tank again and notices it still running, the round fires from the Imperial tank unable to penetrate through the powerful heavy Armor thus causing the round to break into pieces once makes heavy contact with the Armor.

Alicia then noticed Cooper's hand had some sort of small box with a long line coming out on top and begin talking to it "Jacket, enemy tank in the smoke! Straight ahead!"

After that, the Abrams fires just in time as smoke slowly disappear revealing the enemy tank in front of them as nearby houses windows instantly turn into shattered due to loud sound wave including Alicia had to her drop rifle to cover both of her ears because of how loud it, As the round makes contact with the tank slope Armor it instantly over penetrates like a hot knife cutting through butter from front Armor to the back leaving small holes behind as the Imperial soldiers hiding behind the tank unknowing what just happen to their tank, it explodes killing all the Imperial soldiers behind the tank.

"Good shot Jacket," Cooper said into the small black box looking at the blown up Imperial tank.

Alicia picks up her rifle on the ground and looks at the destroyed Imperial Tank down the road with smoke coming out of it and begin thought to herself 'I...is this the power of the Vinland military?' the Vinland tank was able to hit its target in perfect accuracy and precision even when the Imperial tank is in the smoke including its penetration is so powerful that it blew up the tank in a single shot.

The Abrams hatch opened from the inside with a man wearing in tank crew uniform which Alicia think that is the tank commander standing out from inside the tank and begin to spoke "Marines, who the hell are those armies?" asking the two Marines before noticing Alicia with them "And who is this lady?"

The marines look at each other then Harry walks towards the side of the Abrams and explains the tank commander question of who Alicia is and what country military was currently attacking the town but while explaining a blue tank appears over the small hill and moving towards them on the right side interrupting him explaining to the tank commander who quickly took notices of the unknown tank.

"Gunner, an unknown tank at 3 o'clock high, do not fire until I gave the command." the commander ordered his gunner to aim at the tank on the right side which the Abrams turret rotate to the right side and aim at the target.

At this moment Alicia quickly shout "Wait! Don't shoot! It's one of ours!" then runs towards the tank with one of her hand lifting in the air trying to signal the opposite tank as well.

The Abrams commander and the Marines watch her runs towards the tank stopped after coming down the hill.

"Well then, I'll report to my commander about what the hell is going on in this town then he'll relay it to your commander to tell him to what's going on and he'll quickly come over here." said the tank commander as he enters back inside his tank to report to his office.

"Got it," replied Harry as he stands near the Abrams watching the girl and the unknown friendly tank at a distance but then as he heavily focuses his eyes on the blue tank' Huh...why its interior reminds me of the German Tiger II..?'

Same goes his buddy Cooper but sitting on the wall of sandbag with his weapon on his legs thinking the same thing as Harry but opposite' The turret design is sure something...'

The tank commander hatch opened revealing a young man dress in civilian clothing comes out from the inside and greets Alicia "Hey Alicia!" waving at her as she stops in front of the tank called 'Edelweiss' that fielded by a Gallia famous military man and piloted by a Brilliant Tank Designer is General Belgen Gunther and Theimer but today it was fielded and piloted by their children Welkin Gunther who fielded the tank and Isara Gunther who pilot the tank.

"Welkin! You're here!" she was surprised to see him here because she thought his plan was to be the first to run away with her sister

"Yep, "Welkin replies and looks over her" by the way...who are those people...?"

"Oh," Alicia turns around and looks at the Vinland military behind her and replies, "Th...They said they are the United States of Vinland Marines."

Welkin was surprised and confused for a second after hearing what did she just said "Vinlands forces? In Gallia?"

The Edelweiss driver hatch opened with Welkin little sister come out from the inside to take a clear look at the Vindlands and was amazed by how they look like especially the M1 Abrams which her eyes first focus on then the uniforms they are wearing.

While on the American side the marines were idling as out of a sudden a new voice shouting for the two marines name "Cooper!Harry!" which both of them quickly respond back turning towards the source and salute with a reply "Sir!"

It was Lieutenant Michael Tommy with a squad of 6 Marines following behind him "No need for the salute marines," e turns behind and orders his men following behind him "I want you boys to stay here until I came back." as he walks past two of his men then begin jog towards the Edelweiss to meet the people.

Alicia, Welkin, and Isara noticed him coming and stopped in front of them "I'm Lieutenant Michael Tommy, US Marine." e introduced himself first before asking "Anyone of you knows where your commander or someone who's in charge of this town?"

After the Gallians heard what he said, Alicia raises her hand walks to him, and answer"I...I know."

"Good, now leads us to your commander we will follow behind" Michael replies as he turns around then jogs back to his men leaving the Gallians behind.

* * *

'Christ..how long is this alleyway," William decided to walk down the alleyway after a long run 'Wait now I think about it why am I here in the first place?' e thought to himself while walking down the alleyway.

After a long walk, William finally sees an exit ahead which he finally relief but still not letting his guard down as he had no idea what danger awaits ahead of him outside the exit. As he got more and more closer to the exit he beginning to heard noises outside the exit causes him to sticks his back at the left wall and walks hastily toward the exit but cautiously.

"P...please no! I'm begging you...!" a female voice can be heard begging in English

As William reach the exit he peeks outside to see what is happening and was surprised to see what he's seeing right now

'What the hell am I seeing right now?'

The exit leads to a what looks like a small Town square with dozens of small stalls destroyed or on fire including dozen of dead bodies giant medieval Dark Knight holding its dark sword high preparing to behead a female wearing some kind of Armor with a long cape being held on a chopping block by an orc with goblins standing behind the dark knight holding their small weapon on the air cheering.

"This...is this the end for you and the world, little girl!" the Dark Knight shouted in demonic voice loudly as its sword begin glowing dark with a lightning spark.

'Little girl?' William focus his eyes on the female and quickly noticed it really is a girl

"Pl...please!s..someone! Help me!" the girl shouts for help

"Hahaha!there is no help! Everyone here is dead!" the knight laughs out loud "Goodbye!" swinging its sword downward to behead her

Before the dark sword reaches halfway William comes out from the alleyway without thinking and quickly fires two bullets at the knight head making it stumbles backward with its sword then another two bullets at the orc who holding the girl on the chopping block doesn't even have time to react what happens as its head already hit by bullets, the goblin stopped cheering after hearing the loud sounds next seeing the orc and knight fell onto the ground with two small holes on their head not moving anymore leaving the goblin confused including the girl free herself from the chopping block confused about what happened until they see William with his gun aiming at them, Some of the goblins begins to runs at him but only to get bullets holes into their head leading the same thing happens to the orc and the knight laying on the ground while the girl was confused and shocked about what's happening.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend on the ground! Leave this area imminently!" he shouted as he aims his gun at the goblins

After the goblins listen to what he stated most of them quickly run away cowardly some even drop their weapons behind leaving him and the girl in the Town square, William walks towards the knight and the orc dead body on the ground with bullet holes in the head and puts 1 more bullet on their head just to make sure they are good as dead because he has no idea are they still alive or playing dead before putting his Glock away and turns his attention at the girl kneeling which he finally get a full look of her.

The girl is about 11 to 13 years old, blonde hair with some sort of wing pin on her left hair, Blue eyes, wearing a medieval knight Armor, and a dress with a cape. Many wounds seen on her, her face is badly beaten up with blood coming down from her forehead, dress with cuts, and her left arm bleeding badly as she tries to slow it down by pressing the wound with her right hand and she is still traumatized and shaking with tears coming out from her eyes.

William walks to her left then crouches down in front of her "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." said William before patting her slowly to try to calm her down a bit before lifting her up with his both hands in Lovers carry mode 'Guess...I'm really in a dream or something cause I'm not feeling her heavy with the Armor's she's wearing.' this surprised the girl of the sudden action.

'But...where can I go?' William thought to himself as he looks around the Town square for a new route but most of the road exit the Town square was blocked off by wooden debris except the alleyway where he came out from' Hmm, I wonder is the untouched house is still there or not..' he remembers back when he exit the house which seems oddly untouched also was not burned to the ground like the rest.

"Don't worry, I'm bringing u to somewhere safe," Williams said to the wounded girl he carrying before beginning jogs his way back to the place where the house is.

* * *

**Outskirt of Bruhl**

Alicia,Welkin, Isara and US Troops can be seen on the hillside with Gallians looking at the burning town while US Troops checking their equipment far away from the hillside luckily the majority of the population manage to evacuate the town thanks to the US troops buying more for 2 hours because the city main gate was destroyed by an Imperial the 2 hours, Alicia brings Michael to her commander to talk but Michael only want to talk about the situation rather than asking questions then offer help to the Gallian by buying time for their people to evacuate as during the defences they manage to give the Imperial army a bloody nose by causing dozen of casualty and giving them hard time to advance furthermore even securing the town because some soldiers plant claymore mines around while pulling out from the town to give them paranoid about their enemy is hidden inside the town even until now there are still small explosion sound coming from the town meaning some Imperial walks right in front of the claymore.

A few moments later the Gallians walk away from the hillside while Lieutenant Michael walking towards them among Master Sergeant Jacob behind them when they are looking at the burning town then Michael spoke first.

"You people okay?" Michael asks as he stops in front of the Gallians

"We are fine, sir." Welkin answer before thanking him "Also thanks for helping us by buying time for our people to evacuate."

"No problem young man it's our job, Also since we are outside of the battle zone let's ask each other questions shall we?" the Lieutenant asks "I know you people got questions to ask but I got questions to ask as well."

"Oh umm, okay, "Welkin agree before asking his first question "What are you Vinlands doing in Gallia?"

After Michael heard Welkin call him 'Vinland' he asks back "Wait, what do you mean Vinland?"

The Gallians then looks at him confusingly before Welkin ask again "Umm...aren't u guys from the United State of Vinland?"

"Yes, we are from the United State of America, not Vinland." Michael corrects it "Also I never heard of a country called Gallia before do you have a map with you to show me?"

"Sure." Welkin agreed his request and take out his diary from his pocket to take out a map from inside the book then fold it out afterward he hand it over to Michael for him to see the map Welkin gave it to him.

"Thank you, "Michael thanked as he takes the map and looks at it "Huh..?"

Europe is beyond fuck up unrecognizable where Italy is non-exist anymore, the Balkans countries are non-exist too but replaced what's looks like Greece land, Nordic land missing Denmark and Norway, Japan barely recognizable because most of the land is now small islands, Russia looks bigger than before and more but what caught his attention was the 2 major country name 'Atlantic Federation' and 'East European Imperial Alliance' sandwich a small country name 'Gallia' which he thinks that's the country he and his men in right now. He then switched his sight to Africa and notice half of the land below is gone again he switches his sight on North America and was dumbfound that Canada land is now part of a country called the United State of Vinland not United State of America while at the South a country calls United Southern Kingdom controls all the South America.

Michael's brain stop processing for a moment before realizing what is going on by piecing together' Unable to make contact with our HQ, town we never heard before, a country we never heard before, an enemy we never heard or face before and the map looks nothing like the one i had...' and he finally got the answer 'We are in another damn world.' said inside his thought as he folds the map and returns it back to Welkin "What's your name, young man?" Michael ask

"Welkin, Welkin Gunther." Welkin answer while taking his map back from him

"Hmm, so Welkin," Michael said as he takes his helmet off his head before asking "Do you believe in time travel and other crazy stuff?"

As the Gallians heard what he said Welkin was the only answer "Wait,do..you mean you people are from another world?."

"Correct," Michael correct him "As for why or how we got here I don't know because we were just patrolling the area then through the forest until we stumble upon your town 'Bruhl'."

Alicia was surprised about it as she always thought they are the Vinland's until now "Wow...I never thought they are from another world..."

"I see..."Welkin puts his hand under his chin after hearing what the American said and asks "so what are you doing to do now?"

"Well...since we are unable to make contact with our HQ that's mean we are the only ones got transported here including unfamiliar with his world plus we have become enemy with the so call 'Imperials'." Michael put on his helmet back on his head before continuing "So our only choice is to join your country against them."

"Hmm sounds like a good idea," Welkin agrees upon listening to it "We'll bring you and your men to our military headquarter to meet the officers what do you say?"

Michael nod in agrees "That would be appreciated since we don't want to get fire upon by your military forces, also I'm going to explain my men about this since they are still clueless what is going on."

"Okay, "Welkin acknowledge "if you finish explaining to your men, call out to us so we can lead you guys to the headquarter."

"Don't worry, we will since we are new to this world." Michael joked as he turns around and walks back to his men to explain to his men about what happens as the Gallians watches him walk away.

"He still able to make a joke in this situation..."Alicia said after listens to the joke.

* * *

Williams kicks the door open with one of his legs while holding the girl he saved and enters the house before closing it with his leg "We are safe now." he said to her as he begins to wander around searching for a bed to lay her on it by entering a random room without a door and he immediately found a bed with a bed pillow and sheet 'Great.' He lay the wounded girl gently on the bed with her head on the bed pillow and covers her body with the sheet "I'll go look for something that can treat your wounds-"as he was about to leave the room she grabs his hand which caught his surprise.

"P...please...don't go..." she begs him not to leave her alone in a weak voice.

William notices something is wrong as he felt her hand is shaking when she grabbed his hand, he quickly crouches near her and checks her pulse by placing his two-finger on her neck to feel it, after a few moments he felt a weak pulse coming from her which mean one thing "Your scare?" he asked in a soft tone

She nodded slowly

"I see, "William then confront her by patting her as he understands how does it feel when death is slowly approaching. "Don't worry, I'm here with you."

She smiles painfully with tears coming out before closing her eyes and said "Thank...you..."

After a moment he checks her pulse again but this time he receives no pulse coming meaning she's gone 'Damn...' As he was about to stand up he suddenly felt so weak and collapse on the bed without knowing what just happen as his vision slowly consumed by darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait chapter 2 because a lot of things happen this year.**

**My English grammar is well...kind of bad but I will try my best, As for why I plan to write this fanfic is because it has been stuck inside of my thought of "What if the Military encounter dozen of crossover anime rather than just one.".**

**As one of the reviews "Does the Valkyria Chronicles game, anime, and manga exist in this version of Earth?" Well no, but upcoming anime ones depend on my choice to see does it fit or not.**

**Once again sorry for my bad grammar but I will slowly improve for it, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
